Le froid de l'hiver
by Lisaaaa
Summary: Quand une détective transie de froid est escortée par le plus rock des procureurs, ça donne ça.


**Bien voilà, une nouvelle fanfic. Rassurez-vous, je l'ai déjà fini, cette fois. Le chapitre 2 va bientôt arriver =)**

**Les personnages de Phoenix Wright, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Après avoir dîné dans un restaurant Italien avec sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis 1 an, Ema Skye, détective passionnée de scientifique, avait décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à Apollo, Vérité et Phoenix.

Claquant la porte du restaurant derrière elle, Ema fut surprise par le vent glacé qui lui cingla le visage. Elle resserra un peu plus son écharpe autour de son cou et, avalant une dernière bouffé d'air glacé, avança à pas pressé dans la neige de Décembre en direction du cabinet de Wright. Repoussant nerveusement de son passage les couches de neige froide, ses bouts de pieds devinrent vite glacés et la détective eut du mal à avancer. Gémissant de froid, Ema éternua à s'en faire exploser les bronches. Elle gémi de douleur quelques instants avant de reprendre sa course effrénée avec un seul but en tête : une tasse de chocolat chaud et une couverture. Mais ses espoirs furent vite évaporés par quelques gouttes brûlantes qui lui cinglèrent le visage, puis par une pluie torrentielle qui la trempa jusqu'aux os. ''Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez froid comme ça, maintenant, il pleut !'' grommela-t-elle. Et, par comble de malchance, elle glissa sur un morceau de neige durcie et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Ema laissa couler une larme de douleur, le nez rouge, le visage glacé, les mains meurtries, et le derrière…douloureux. Malgré ses douleurs, elle se releva péniblement, le moral ayant considérablement chuté. Continuant son périple tel un glaçon sur la banquise, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle. Ema heurta un dos dur, écrasant une fois de plus son nez rougi par le froid et la pluie. Elle allait éclater en sanglots quand elle vit cette mystérieuse personne se retourner. Son cœur manqua un battement.

K…Konrad !

Oh ! _Mein Liebe_ !

Konrad Gavin, star du rock'n'roll, se trouvait devant notre petit glaçon, sourire aux lèvres, vêtu simplement d'une chemise noire, d'une veste violette et d'un pantalon noir ayant l'air d'être aussi fin que de la soie. ''Comment fait-il pour ne pas avoir froid avec cette tenue ?'' s'horrifia Ema.

Que fais-tu dehors par ce temps, Fräulein ? souffla-t-il d'une voix suave, lui touchant le nez du bout du doigt.

Je…

Ema fut troublée par ses yeux bleus. Elle détourna son regard, se concentrant sur une branche écrasée, gisant sur le sol enneigé. Elle se gifla mentalement, et reprit du poil de la bête.

Je pourrai te retourner la question !

Moi ? Je passais dans le coin, répondit Konrad, comme si c'était normal en ce temps.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue glacée d'une main étrangement chaude. Ema sentit le rouge lui assaillir le visage.

Tu passais dans le c…ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle avait éternué si fort qu'elle se plia en deux de douleur, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Konrad, inquiété par l'état de la détective, se baissa à son niveau et la prit par les épaules.

Fräulein ! Tu es complètement gelée !

Haletante, Ema se redressa difficilement, repoussa les bras du procureur et, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, continua son chemin. Enfin, avant que la star du rock ne la rattrape par le bras.

Mein Liebe, tu ne vas tout de même pas partir par ce temps-là dans ton état.

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit…*_sniiiiiiiirf_* mon état ?

La détective sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Konrad lui sourit d'un air narquois, étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

_Ja_. Il me dit de te ramener chez toi pour un chocolat chaud et une couverture.

''Qu…Quoi ? Comment il a deviné ?'' Konrad soupira.

Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Fräulein, et puis, c'est assez évident, quand on voit comme tu as froid…

J…J'ai pas fr…froid ! riposta Ema, détournant son regard de celui de Konrad, qui l'observait d'un œil perçant.

Comme tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu choisis. Soit je te ramène, soit tu…enfin je préfère même pas imaginer dans quel état on va te retrouver si je te laisse seule ici…

Je m'en sortirai toute seule ! insista Ema, qui, à présent, tournait complètement le dos à Konrad.

O.K, comme tu voudras, _Mein Liebe_, souffla Konrad en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

Il rebroussa le chemin, mit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à partir. Ema lui tourna le dos une seconde de plus avant de penser que, si elle restait là, elle finirait comme un esquimau. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas loin du processus final de transformation. Oui, mais, tomber dans les bras bien que chauds de ce minet glammouré voudrait dire qu'elle cédait, alors non ! Mais… ''Je vais mourir de froid si je reste ici…''conclut Ema en éternuant une troisième fois.

Instant d'incertitude. Hm… La détective transie de froid rattrapa difficilement le procureur, lui attrapant son bras chaud.

Je…

Hm ? fit Konrad, le sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Je veux bien que tu me ramène…scientifiquement parlant…

Je savais que tu finirais par céder à mon charme, _Fräulein_…

N'importe qu…quoi ! s'empourpra Ema.

Je plaisante, Fräulein. Viens, ma voiture est juste là.

Ema suivit du regard le doigt de Konrad, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. ''WOW.'' Une voiture gigantesque, violette et noire, arborant le symbole des Gavinners, aux roues criblées de chaînes (''Comment il roule avec ces chaînes ?''), brillantes, jurait dans le décor froid et blanc de l'hiver. Par chance, ils se trouvaient dans une partie isolée de la ville, et donc aucun(e) fan n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Konrad, tel un gentleman, lui ouvrit la portière passager. Elle s'installa sur le siège confortable, remarquant que l'intérieur de la voiture était encombré d'objets ayant un rapport avec le groupe Gavinners. Konrad vint la rejoindre sur le siège conducteur, mit le contact et partit à grande vitesse, déclenchant automatiquement la radio qui cracha à un volume au-delà du réel les chansons du groupe. Ema dut se couvrir les oreilles pour empêcher que le brouhaha ne lui fasse perdre l'ouïe.

TU NE VOUDRAIS PAS BAISSER UN PEU, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT ? hurla Ema, essayant vainement de se faire entendre à travers la cacophonie.

Comme tu voudras, Fräulein, s'exécuta Konrad, en réglant la molette du son.

Pfiou…Au fait, tu sais où j'habite ? lui demanda Ema, qui, visiblement, venait juste de penser à ça.

Evidemment, Mein Liebe.

…Comment ça ''Evidemment'' ? répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

Je connais l'adresse de tous ceux qui travaillent pour moi, souffla-t-il.

Ah oui…Hé ! Depuis quand je travaille pour toi ?

Depuis toujours, Fräulein.

Brusquement, la voiture se stoppa.

Que…

On est arrivés, Fräulein détective, sourit Konrad, pivotant vers elle.

Ah…déjà ?

Konrad sortit du véhicule, et Ema fit de même. Posant à nouveau ses pieds gelés sur le sol enneigé, Ema regretta immédiatement le chaud agréable de la voiture. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas y retourner. Frissonnant de froid, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un trousseau de clés, en enfourna une et déverrouilla la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle daigna se retourner vers son ''chauffeur''.

Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hm…En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, répondit Konrad qui, après le regard interrogatif de l'inspectrice, avança jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

Entre.

_Danke_.*

Konrad s'engouffra dans la maison tiède, et s'essuya les chaussures sur le long paillasson qui ornait l'entrée. Il remarqua avec surprise que la maison bien que pas très grande était chaleureuse et coquette. Il s'attendait plutôt à voir l'Empire des Snackoos. Le procureur se demanda alors s'il était bien chez l'inspectrice.

Ema regarda fixement Konrad, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser…Elle se surprit à admirer ses traits fins, sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux blond clair…mais se reprit vite. Le chaud qui lui montait aux joues et faisait trembler son cœur ne lui plaisait pas.

Au fait, que voulais-tu me demander ? demanda-t-elle timidement, tirant Konrad de ses pensées.

Konrad tourna son visage ''beaucoup trop beau pour être normal'' pensa Ema, et étira ses lèvres en une sourire qui parut de suite suspect à Ema. Aussitôt, une alarme se déclencha dans, et Ema se traita de tous les noms pour l'avoir fait entrer chez elle. ''Quelle cruche je suis ! Tel que je le connais, il va me demander un plan foireux ! Ou plutôt diabolique...Aaah ! J'aurais dû lui claquer la porte à la tronche !'' Le sourire de Konrad s'élargissait. ''Dépêche-toi de vider ton sac où je sens que je vais mourir de stress !'' Konrad choisit juste ce moment-là.

Comme on dit, une chose, service rendu, se doit d'être renvoyé équitablement*, alors…

''Alors'' ?

Alors, comme je t'ai _sauvé_ la vie…

Nein. _Panik_. Ca y est ! Cet allemand lui foutait son…allemand en tête ! Ema commença sérieusement à '_'paniker_''. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander…souffla-t-il, lui brûlant le regard de ses pupilles bleutées.

Et c'est… ?

Moment fatidique.

Donne-moi…

Aïe. Gavin se rapprocha.

…

Aïe aïe aïe. Beaucoup trop près. Ema pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

Un baiser.

…. Son sang s'arrêta de coaguler quelques secondes. Et puis un volcan entra en éruption dans son cerveau. Ses joues chauffèrent, et son cœur commença à battre un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Et le procureur ne semblait pas gêné, lui. ''Non mais il est malade, lui.''

_QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?_

Ema eut du mal à trouver d'autre mot tellement elle était gênée.

J…je…euh…j…je n'peux pas f…faire ''ça'' à…à quelqu'un qui…qui ne m'aime pas !

Soudainement, Konrad eut l'air grave. Le même air que quand il avait perdu ses clés, enflammé sa guitare et eut un meurtre durant son concert. Préférant qu'il s'en aille vite fait au lieu d'un affrontement oculaire pendant lequel elle était sûre de défaillir, elle obéit, baissa la paupière et attendit. Une rire léger et fluide lui parvint aux oreilles et son cœur s'affola. La détective se sentit embarrassée et voulut disparaître pour échapper à son regard moqueur.

Tu n'as pas compris, Mein Liebe.

Qu…Quoi ? s'empourpra-t-elle de honte.

Ses lèvres étaient toutes proches.

Je veux que ça soit toi…qui m'embrasse.

Telle une balle brûlante le transperçant, son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement l'embrasser et déguerpir d'ici loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin se calmer ? Mais non. Il fallait que ce stupide minet glammouré vienne briser ses principes de baiser donné réciproquement. La détective fit le vide dans sa tête un instant. Bon. C'était simpliste comme bonjour. Elle n'avait qu'à lui donner son fichu baiser et il partirait, ensuite ils se reverraient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Konrad Gavin doit avoir l'habitude. Bien. D'accord.

''D'accord''.

Konrad afficha un air satisfait, voulant dire ''de toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix.''

Timidement, Ema s'approcha, et, après un instant, se colla contre son torse, pressa ses lèvres contre celles étrangement douces et accueillantes de son boss, un frisson lui parcourant délicieusement l'échine et son corps tout entier. Les lèvres de Konrad étaient aussi chaudes que de la braise et elle se sentait fondre dessus. Elle parcourait encore timidement mais avec délectation la bouche du procureur, qui, lui, semblait s'en réjouir et entourait sa langue avec la sienne. La détective se surprit à passer ses deux bras autour du cou de la rock star. Ce dernier lui agrippa la taille d'une main ferme et l'attira contre lui, lui dévorant encore plus les lèvres. Battant à tout rompre, le cœur de la scientifique tambourinait entre ses côtes. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle embrassait celui convoité de toutes. Soudainement, son acte la choqua. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se sépara alors brusquement de Konrad, qui grogna de mécontentement, et tourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Konrad la lâcha doucement, et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

J…Je…

Ema ne parvint pas à formuler une seule phrase.

Viens à mon studio, demain neuf heures, s'il-te-plaît. Mein Liebe.

Ema tourna la tête, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne put qu'opiner de la tête, et Konrad était déjà reparti. Elle entendit à peine la voiture démarrer tellement ses sentiments se mêlaient.

''Ce baiser…était le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu…'' songea-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, remarquant qu'il était vingt et une heure passé. La détective alla directement se coucher, oubliant le chocolat chaud, ne pensant qu'aux lèvres du procureur encore collées aux siennes il y avait à peine quelques minutes…

Troublée, elle n'eut néanmoins aucun mal à s'endormir, sur une seule pensée

_« Est-ce que ce que je ressens est de l'amour pour ce minet glammouré… ? »_

FIN du chapitre 1.


End file.
